Keith David
) in They Live]] Keith David (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Thing'' (1982) [Childs]: Possibly freezes to death (off screen); the film ends with David and Kurt Russell waiting in the snow and Russell's last line implicates that their fate is ambiguous. *''They Live ''(1988) [Frank]: Shot in the head by Meg Foster in a stairwell; the scene cuts away just as she fires. *''Off Limits'' (1988) [Maurice]: Killed by the Sappers after they threw a grenade into his hotel room and machine gunned at him. *''The Puppet Masters'' (1994) [Alex Holland]: Shot to death by Sam Anderson. *''The Quick and the Dead'' (1995) [Sgt. Clay Cantrell]: Shot in the head by Gene Hackman. (Thanks to Matt) *''Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime)'' (1997; animated) [Okkoto]: Killed by the forest spirit after being transformed into a demon. (See also Hisaya Morishige in the Japanese version.) (Thanks to Matt) *''The Chronicles of Riddick'' (2004) [Imam]: Killed by the Necromongers. (Thanks to Matt) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008; animated, video) [The Centre]: Explodes into outer space after being brought into space by Green Lantern (voiced by David Boreanaz). *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009; animated) [Doctor Facilier]: Dragged into the netherworld by voodoo spirits after Tiana (voiced by Anika Noni Rose) shatters Keith's charm. *''The Hitman Chronicles: Charlie Valentine'' (2009) [Sal]: Shot in the head while talking to Raymond J. Barry. *''Free Birds'' (2013; animated) [Cheif Broadbeak]: Crushed/burned alive while propping a fallen tree branch in order for Reggie (Owen Wilson), Jake (Woody Harrelson), Jenny (Amy Poehler) to escape from the burning tree with the baby turkeys. *''The Nice Guys'' (2016) [Older Guy]: Shot several times in the chest and head by Ryan Gosling as he is holding Ryan and his daughter (Angourie Rice) hostage on a roof. He then falls off the roof, hitting the ground below. TV Deaths *''The Last Outlaw'' (1993 TV) [Lovecraft]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. *''Spawn ''(1997; animated series) [Al Simmons/Spawn]: Burned to death by John Rafter Lee; he returns to life with super-powers and continues as the hero throughout the series' run. (Thanks to Matt) *''The Outer Limits: Abaddon'' (2000) [Captain Ira Merit]: Shot by Jill Teed after he shoots Corbin Bernsen. *''Rick and Morty: Total Rickall[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| '(2015; animated series)]] [Reverse Giraffe]: Shot and killed by Justin Roiland. *Regular Show: A Regular Epic Final Battle, Part 2 (2017) Streaming: Beat to death by the extreme mecha and thrown over the arena. Deaths in Video Games *Transformers: The Game'' (2007) [Barricade]: In the official story of the game (Autobot campaign, Xbox 360/Wii/PC/PlayStation 2/PlayStation 3 versions), he's beaten to death by Bumblebee. *''Transformers: Autobots'' (2007) Barricade: He is killed in battle by Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen), but dies revealing to Prime that he was merely a distraction while the other Decepticons freed Megatron (Frank Welker) from his icy prison. *''Transformers: Decepticons'' (2007) Barricade: Tries to apprehend the traitorous Starscream (Daniel Ross), but is killed by the latter. *''Dissidia: Final Fantasy'' (2008) [Chaos]: After being defeated in combat by the player, his body is engulfed in flames as he vanishes from the realm. (His death is also repeated in the game's prequel, '''''Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy.) *''Saints Row 2'' (2008) [Julius]: Shot in the head by the player character. *''Mass Effect 3 ''(2012) David Anderson: Shot in the stomach by the player character (Mark Meer or Jennifer Hale) while the player is being mind controlled by Martin Sheen. Depending on the player's decisions, Keith either dies after speaking to Mark/Jennifer or is shot in the back by Martin. Gallery Keith David Saints Row 2.PNG|Keith David's video game death in Saints Row 2 Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-9485.jpg|Keith David's animated death in The Princess and the Frog Keith David Mass Effect 3.jpg|Keith David's video game death (with Mark Meer) in Mass Effect 3 The-Thing-Childs-pics.jpg|Keith David before his possible off-screen death in The Thing. David, Keith Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith David, Keith Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by voodoo Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by dragging Category:Actors who died in John Carpenter movies Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by possessed character Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in David Twohy Movies Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Parents Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:People who died in a The Outer Limits series Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Shane Black Movies Category:Batman cast members Category:Psych cast members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in John Musker and Ron Clements Movies Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Legends